Visitante
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: Por que ese hombre sólo llegaba puntual para verla a ella. -Ven conmigo. Sakura miró el anillo en la mano de Kakashi y se preguntó por qué había pasado de visita de trabajo a confesión amorosa. Actualmente, las agencias de viajes son los mejores lugares para conocer viajeros misteriosos.


¡Sí, es un KakaSaku! Pero no cualquier KakaSaku, si no mi primer y espero que no último.

* * *

><p>Sumary:<p>

Por que ese hombre sólo llegaba puntual para verla. -Ven conmigo. Sakura miró el anillo en la mano de Kakashi y se preguntó por qué había pasado de visita de trabajo a confesión amorosa.

* * *

><p>No sabía casi nada de aquel hombre. La primera vez que vino, no sabía si tutearlo, si llamarle de usted, por que aunque se viera joven, destilaba madurez por cada poro. Había sido un poco grosero, pero con el tiempo se lo había perdonado. Lo compensó después con una amabilidad impecable.<p>

No sabía si vendría hoy, pero era la hora a la que llegaba.

No, por que las citas y horarios no funcionaban para Kakashi Hatake. En realidad, ninguna limitación lo hacía.

Miró a las paredes, nerviosa. Carteles por doquier, que gritaban playas tropicales, destinos paradisíacos para cualquier gusto y exigencia. Después de todo, estaba bien, era una agencia de viajes. Y aunque era novata y tenía la oficina más pequeña, era también la más efectiva para atraer clientes.

Se sentó a revisar la agenda, un poco aburrida. Y cuando levantó la vista para posarla en la puerta corrediza, él ya estaba ahí.

-Llegó puntual – dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona. Se quitó las gafas de leer y se levantó del escritorio para recibirlo con un apretón de manos. Kakashi se acercó para darle el beso de saludo, pero ella se apartó.

-Soy puntual si se trata de cosas importantes – contestó el hombre, sentándose frente a ella - ¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

-Contagiada – contestó ella, estornudando. Kakashi entendió por qué lo rechazó y frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, como seña de disgusto.

-Uno de mis clientes vino ayer con su familia y un desagradable brote de gripe – explicó ella.

Kakashi le ofreció su pañuelo cortésmente.

-Oh –dijo ella – Muchas gracias. ¿A dónde irá esta vez?

- América. – contestó Kakashi con desinterés. Recibió su pañuelo moqueado.

Sakura entrevió un anillo.

-América – dijo – Veamos, hay varios destino disponibles – hojeó su libro de nuevo, olvidando el anillo - ¿Qué tal Chile?

Kakashi no contestó, pero Sakura no notó peculiaridad alguna y siguió consultando.

-Sakura – dijo él, echándose para adelante - ¿Qué dices de Brasil?

-Es buena idea – aceptó con un gesto - ¿Río de Janeiro? Hay un paquete para dos a tres personas.

-Cuéntame más – pidió Kakashi con complicidad.

-Bueno – titubeó – Es ideal para llevar a alguna novia – Sakura se cortó, reprochándose por decirlo como si Kakashi fuera un mujeriego y llevara una "amiga" diferente a cada viaje, pero él no parecía molesto. Al contrario, parecía que la idea le había gustado, sus ojos brillaron.

-Tengo a alguien en mente. – respondió en voz baja, calmadamente.

-Ya veo – dijo Sakura - ¿Y cuál es el plan? Digo, para la afortunada.

"¡Maldición, Sakura! Se gritó mentalmente ¿Por qué no paras de decir estupideces? Pareces una madre metiche o una novia celosa"

-Un paseo para conocernos mejor.

Kakashi parecía a gusto con la atmósfera, incluso ligeramente divertido.

Sakura desvió la vista a la alfombra, cuánto desearía quitarla del suelo y ponerla como cortina entre los dos, sería algo digno de ver para ocultar toda la vergüenza.

Tecleó en su computadora, sintiéndose cohibida e insegura ante ese personaje tan misterioso y apuesto. Pero cuando se giró para buscar un bolígrafo y anotar algo, se topó con la mirada de su cliente, particularmente intensa.

Colorada otra vez, centró la vista en la pantalla.

-Sakura – llamó él, suavemente.

-Son dos semanas a un precio increíble – dijo atropelladamente – Puedo concertarle su vuelo con la aerolínea para mañana mismo.- apresuradamente tomó el teléfono, pero Kakashi, sonriente, le puso una mano encima y no la dejó retirarla.

-Tienes gripa, un clima neutro te hará bien – dijo.

Sakura asintió.

-Bueno, pero trabajo mucho y…

-Ven conmigo – pidió Kakashi, directamente.

-¿Eh? – balbuceó ella.

Kakashi soltó su mano y se echó un poco para atrás. Sakura lo aprovechó para relajar su corazón.

-¿No quieres vacaciones? – preguntó con voz baja, grave y … sexy….-¿No te cansas de ver lo grande que es el mundo sólo en fotos y agendas mientras te quedas aquí?

-Pero… - Sakura entrecerró sus ojos jades - ¿Por qué hace esto?

Él no se atragantó con la pregunta, como ella esperaba. Debajo de la bufanda, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Te contaré el inicio – dijo resignado, dejándose caer en la silla con elegancia, Sakura se sentó con precaución, como si la silla tuviera tachuelas.

-¿El inicio? – preguntó con recelo. - ¿Cómo que el inicio?

-Te cuento el inicio para que entiendas el ahora – repuso con calma. – Ahora pórtate bien y escucha.

Sakura asintió. El abismo de la edad se notaba en el aire.

- Siempre he viajado mucho – comenzó – Dejé mi tierra natal, dejé el nuevo mundo y vi cosas increíbles, cosas que superaban a la imaginación. Me enteré de los beneficios de las agencias de viajes y acudí con un viejo amigo, Obito, que trabajaba en ese mismo escritorio…

Sakura sintió la nostalgia flotar en el aire.

-Tomó otro empleo. Nunca me avisó, de modo que jamás me enteré. Pasó un tiempo, regresé de Alaska y aquí estabas tú. Recuerdo lo grosero que fui. Te hice una pregunta, pero no sabías nada de mi amigo. Finalmente lo localicé, me regañó por ser tan grosero y me aconsejó tu asesoría. Dijo que eras una "Preciosa novata, muy prometedora y servicial" No le hice caso, pero sus palabras jamás salieron de mi mente.

Vine de nuevo, decidí confiar en ti y aquí me tienes.

Sakura rió nerviosamente. Lo recordó todo, claro, pero visto desde esa perspectiva era una historia diferente y explicaba por qué Kakashi había sido tan hostil.

-¿No lo has notado, verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

- La respuesta a tu por qué…

-¿Pero de qué esta…?

- Bueno, la respuesta es… por que me gustas.

Sakura se preguntó a qué grado cambiaban las cosas, cómo una visita de trabajo cambiaba a confesión amorosa, que por cierto, necesitaba una contestación, se preguntaba por qué estaba tan emocionada, tan confundida y quién sabe qué más.

-Yo… eh…

-Respira, Sakura – dijo él, amablemente – No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.

No parecía nervioso ni alterado. Estaba tan calmado como siempre.

Sakura recordó las palabras de Kakashi "Un paseo para conocernos mejor"

Bueno, sólo su gato la extrañaría.

¡¿Qué rayos? ¿Ya había aceptado mentalmente? ¿Tan rápido?

-¿Brasil? – preguntó mirándolo furtivamente, avergonzada.

- Si lo deseas.

-¿Qué hay de ese anillo? – preguntó.

Nunca supo si era casado, soltero, divorciado…

-Conmemoración del ejército – contestó sacándoselo del dedo y dejándoselo en el escritorio.

Tenía una última pregunta, así que se armó de valor.

-Entonces… ¿Podré ver su cara?

Kakashi sonrió. Bajó su bufanda unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para intrigarla aún más.

-Si vienes – respondió.

Sakura miró su oficina. Se preguntó si sería demasiado pronto para salir con un cliente, al que no se le puede negar nada, increíblemente apuesto...

Kakashi se puso de pie. A grandes zancadas se acercó a ella, sentada en la silla giratoria. Se inclinó, de modo que la bufanda resbaló de su cara. Y sosteniéndole las muñecas, le obsequió el mejor beso de su vida. Sakura se reclinó, dejando que él le llevara el ritmo.

Se sintió casi líquida, es que ese hombre podía derretir cada corazón femenino (y tal vez masculino) que quisiera.

Él se retira lentamente, observa esos ojos verdes, y pasa delicadamente uno de sus dedos en la cálida mejilla.

Sakura quería tenerlo cerca, quiere que se repita, otra vez y por siempre.

Kakashi se inclina de nuevo, pero esta vez ella sabe lo que quiere y se atreve a pasarle los brazos por el cuello. Se atreve a más.

Y todo acaba, por que Kakashi no quiere excederse.

-Te recojo mañana temprano- explica. – Y no olvides tu bañador.

Se recoloca la bufanda, le obsequia un guiño travieso y el corazón de ella casi se para.

-¿Frentona, qué te ocurrió?

-N-nada.

Y sonríe, por que tendrá tiempo de sobra para ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Creo que luego le modificaré algunas cosillas, no?<p> 


End file.
